1. Field of the Invention
Aspects of the present invention relate to a vapor deposition apparatus and method, and a method of manufacturing an organic light-emitting display apparatus.
2. Description of Related Art
Semiconductor devices, display apparatuses, and other electronic devices include a plurality of thin films. The plurality of thin films may be formed according to various methods, one of which is a vapor deposition method.
In the vapor deposition method, at least one gas is used to form a thin film. Examples of the vapor deposition method include chemical vapor deposition (CVD), atomic layer deposition (ALD), and the like.
Organic light-emitting display apparatuses have a larger viewing angle, better contrast characteristics, and a faster response rate than other comparable display apparatuses, and thus have drawn attention as next-generation display devices.
An organic light-emitting display apparatus includes an intermediate layer, which includes an organic emission layer, between a first electrode and a second electrode that are arranged opposite to each other, and further includes at least one thin film. A deposition process may be used to form the thin film in the organic light-emitting display apparatus.
As organic light-emitting display apparatuses are being developed to be larger and have higher resolution, it is difficult to deposit a large sized thin film with desired characteristics. Furthermore, there is a limitation in increasing efficiency for a process of forming such a thin film.